


pregnant pause

by motorcitydreams



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth have a discussion about pregnancy symptoms in a bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pregnant pause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



> For my Dean, who inspires me on a daily basis to write mpreg.

“Seth,” Dean spoke. Seth, however, was paying Dean no attention, as he was perusing the bookshelf for yet another book to add to the growing stack in his cart.

“Seth.” Dean spoke again, more urgently this time. He had a copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ in his hands, and a look of sheer terror on his face. Seth looked up from his task and raised an eyebrow.

“What, Dean?”

“This book says I'm gonna pee. A lot. What if I pee on myself?” Dean asked, horrified. “I don't wanna piss all over myself, Seth.”

It was all Seth could do not to laugh. He shook his head and gently pried the book out of Dean's hands, and threw it on top of the pile of books. 

“Yeah, Dean, that's part of pregnancy,” he explained. “It's natural.”

“Natural?” Dean hissed. “I'm a guy, and I'm pregnant. There's nothing natural about this! I don't even know how this happened.” 

“Would you relax?” Seth asked, rolling his eyes. “Stop worrying so much, Dean. Me and Rome will help you deal with it. I promise.” He pecked Dean gently on the lips. “Now, come on. Roman's waiting for us.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean responded as he slipped his hand into Seth's. “Hey, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry.” He rubbed his stomach, which was just beginning to curve slightly. Roman and Seth were obsessed with it, though Dean kept trying to tell them that he wasn't even showing yet. But it didn't matter—they were always rubbing it or kissing it. 

“I don't think Roman will mind,” Seth replied. “Where do you wanna stop? McDonald's?”

“And KFC,” Dean said. “And Burger King,” he added a moment later. “I'm really hungry.” He sported a sheepish expression, and Seth thought it was just adorable. Pregnancy looked good on Dean, even though he was barely a month and a half into it. 

“Anything you want, babe.” Seth replied, raising Dean's hand to his lips and kissing it. Dean shot him an appreciative smile in return, and the two of them exited the store.


End file.
